no crei que pasaria
by michelle-guzman
Summary: han pasado varios años desde que Honoka y Natsu se conocieron ,Honoka es poseida por un espiritu malvado de una extraña organisacion , Natsu tratara de rescatar a su amor a toda costa , ¿ podra? , pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

**_¡Me encanta esta pareja por lo que decidi acer un fic de ella! espero que les guste_** **^_^**

* * *

><p>-¡Ya para!.- gritaba enfurecido Natsu ya que Honoka no dejaba de romper sus cosas<p>

-.¡pero tengo que limpiar!.- decía inocentemente mientras corría con unos platos en sus manos cosa que se rompieron ya que la chica tropezó

-. No tienes que hacerlo!.-

-.¡pero quiero hacerlo!.- dijo Honoka sonriendo ,el chico cansado se recostó en el sillón , sin quitarle la mirada a Honoka , habían pasado tres años desde que se conocieron , es increíble cuanto creció esa niña , ahora le llegaba por el hombro que incluso parecía de su misma edad, y estaba muy bien dotada , hasta se diría mas que Miu , definitivamente se había convertido en una mujer aunque solo tuviera 16 años , pero por dentro seguía siendo la misma niña torpe , hasta ahora no se había fijado en eso , Tanimoto se sonrojo y volteo el rostro para dejar de pensare en esas cosas

vete es tarde!.- dijo el y la chica resoplo

bien!...me voy…- dijo ella y se fue pero

antes de irme…¡toma esto!.- dijo ella dándole una patada voladora que lo cojio por sorpresa

-.¿QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO?.- dijo este muy molesto

, Apachi , Shigure y los demás maestros de mi Oni-chan me están entrenando y algún dia luchare contra ti!- dijo ella

-¡ja como si pudieras aun eres muy débil niña!.- dijo el limpiándose el polvo y Honoka se enojo

-. Pero recién empiezo! Asi que no te burles!.- decía Honoka mientras se retiraba , Natsu se dio cuenta que esa patada era realmente fuerte.

Nacchi .- dijo ella sonriendo y finalmente se fue

-. Que niña mas ruidosa .- dijo el cansado pero vio que la maleta del instituto de Honoka se le había quedado asi que lo cogió y decidió alcanzarla.

Honoka caminaba feliz hasta que

-….Shirahama Honoka….- dijo una extraña mujer

-.¿quien eres?.- dijo ella sorprendida ya que esa mujer estaba en el aire

-….tu…me perteneces….- dijo la mujer y rápidamente salta sobre ella entrando a su cuerpo

-.¡AHH!.- grito ella sintiendo un dolor intenso en todo su cuerpo , Natsu oyo el grito de Honoka asi que corrió hacia el lugar , y vio a Honoka tirada en el suelo inconsciente

-.¡Honoka, Honoka!.- dijo este y la cogió en brazos y decidió llevársela a su casa, se la llevo a una de las habitaciones de su mansión , y la recostó en una cama

-.¿Qué le habrá pasado?...- dijo el preocupado por Honoka

Cuando era media noche , Honoka se levando de la cama , y se dirigió al cuarto de Natsu , este sintió su presencia por lo que se levanto rápidamente

-.¿Honoka?.- dijo el al verla , pero noto una gran diferencia, los ojos de Honoka eran distintos , ahora eran azules sin brillo , Honoka trono los dedos e inmediatamente unas esposas espectrales aparecieron en las muñecas de Natsu.

-¿¡Qué rayos!.- dijo el sorprendido ya que no podía moverse de su cama , Honoka esbozó una sonrisa sádica , y se subió encima de el

-.¿que haces?...espera…¡tu no eres Honoka!.- dijo el al verla bien

exactamente , mi amado Nacchi…- la voz de Honoka era diferente , era más madura y muy distinta a la de Honoka

-..¿Como te atreves?¡suéltame!.-

no va a poder ser..- dijo ella y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del rubio , luego a tocar su bien formado torso , cosa que Natsu no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-….m-maldita…¡QUITATE!.- ordeno este Honoka sonrió

-….dentro de ti….sabes perfectamente que deseas a Honoka….solo para ti….- dijo ella y este abrió los ojos como platos

-.¡¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?.- dijo el sorprendido

-…jajaja …eh visto como la miras…con ojos de deseo y de amor…jajajaja…vamos mírala!.- dijo ella cogiendo una de las manos de natsu y pasándola debajo de su falda y luego por dentro de su blusa haciendo que tique sus pechos , Natsu se sonrojaba cada vez mas

-…no puedes decir que Honoka es una mocosa…por que esta mas que desarrollada…y no me puedes negar que la sigues viendo como cuando la conociste…como una simple mocosa….- dijo ella quitándose la blusa escolar que tenia.

-.¿que pretendes hacer?...-

-..convertir a Honoka en una mujer definitivamente…tu eres al apropiado para eso….la necesito impura…- dijo ella desnudándose delante de el , Natsu volteo el rostro y cerro los ojos fuertemente.

no dejes que tu orgullo se anteponga en tus sentimientos por Honoka...- dijo ella tomándolo por el rostro

-. Si tienes tanto miedo de lastimarla, pues no te preocupes…yo daré el primer paso….- dijo ella desabotonado el pantalón de el

-.¡DETENTE!.- dijo el desesperado ya que sabia que iban a cometer una locura

lo siento pero no hay marcha atrás.- ella sujeto el robusto miembro de el y se subió encima de el, penetrándose suavemente

-….b-basta…- decía Natsu , sintiendo que todas sus hormonas de descontrolaban

-. Pobre Honoka , si estuviera aqui estaría gritando del dolor….pero ahora…yo soy su dolor y su fuerza.- dijo ella y asi continuaron , luego la verdadera Honoka tomo posesión de su cuerpo de nuevo y se sorprendió de lo que estaba haciendo

-.¿q-que?..e-estoy haciendo…¡Nacchi!.-

-…h-honoka eres tu?.- dijo el mas aliviado

-..¡ah! me duele ¡!.- dijo ella quejándose y no se podía mover , luego las esposas espectrales se esfumaron y Natsu se libero

-..Nacchi…que estábamos haciendo?...- dijo ella totalmente sonrojada , Natsu la tomo por los hombros y la beso , ella se sorprendió

-…" lo siento Honoka…no puedo contenerme mas.."….- pensó el y rápidamente coloco a Honoka debajo de el

-..Nacchi…- y empezó a moverse aprovechando que aun seguían unidos , y asi pasaron varias horas , Honoka no estuvo en contra de lo que hacían , de todos modos , ella lo amaba.

-…te amo , Nacchi…- dijo ella cansada mientras loa abrazaba

-…yo también...Honoka…- dijo el y se quedo dormido , al dia siguiente

Natsu se despertó , pensó que todo había sido un sueño , pero vio que era verdad , no tenia ropa y además habían una ligeras manchitas de sangre .

-…en verdad sucedió….- pensó sonrojado, pero faltaba algo muy importante, Honoka , no estaba , asi que rápidamente se puso ropa y la busco en toda la mansión pero no hubo ni un rastro de ella

-." Debe estar en casa de Shirahama"…- pensó el, y luego recibió una llamada

-..¿Quien es?.- dijo el ya que no tenia tiempo para eso , debía buscar a su chica

-…_etto…Tanimoto-kun...¿Honoka está en tu casa? , es que no llego Aller y aun no ah vuelto_…- cuando Natsu escucho eso se puso alerta

-..no...no esta aquí…-

-. _Bueno gracias y adiós….- _entonces colgó

-."¿donde diablos esta Honoka?".- pensó el ya preocupado , por otro lado , Honoka caminaba en un puente.

vaya..ya has conseguido a la que querías…- dijo un hombre que apareció detrás de ella

-oh eres tu Genkaku…si supongo…esta chica fue muy fácil de poseer…- dijo Honoka con los mismos ojos que la noche anterior

…buen trabajo…Humimnbird…- dijo el sonriendo

nombre no me gusta …me recuerda al pasado…si quieres puedes llamarme..Honoka...como este cuerpo…- dijo ella guiñándole el ojo.

y si que has tenido un buen gusto…esa chica es súper linda.- dijo el mirándola de arriba para abajo

-…además…es muy fuerte…aunque ella no lo supiera…esta chica ,Shirahama Honoka es mas fuerte que su hermano mayor Shirahama Kenichi… y yo puliré su fuerza… - dijo ella sonriendo de una forma macabra y ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

><p><em> <strong>Y COMO ESTUBO? espeor que bien no olviden los Reviews<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Tanimoto caminaba cuando se topo con Miu y Kenichi

-…¿donde estará Honoka-chan?...- decía Miu preocupada cosa que hoyo escuchar Natsu

-..todos estamos preocupados ….Honoka no aparece…- decía Keninchi muy preocupado

-. Pero Shigure-san y Apachai-san la están buscando por toda la ciudad seguro la encontraran…- dijo Miu tratando de tranquilizar a Kenichi

-..lo se pero…Honoka aun es una niña….- Natsu no lo aguanto mas y salió en busca de ella , Natsu corrió cerca de Kenichi y Miu

-.¡Tanimoto-kun!.- cuando Natsu se alejo de ellos unas extrañas estadas lo atacaron

-.¿¡que!.- dijo el sorprendido,

-… creo que deberías dejar de buscar a Shirahama Honoka….- dijo Genkaku sonriendo como si nada.

-¡TU TIENES A HONOKA?.- grito Kenichi enfadado ya que había llegado al lugar junto a Miu .

-Keinchi-san…- dijo Miu preocupada

-…mmm…se diría que si…pero a la vez que no…-respondió el chico

-….¡Te matare!.- dijo Natsu poniéndose en posición de pelea

-..¡tranquilízate Hombre! ¡ tu chica esta bien!…solamente…que ya no será la misma que conocían….bueno eso es todo ..adios..- Genkaku mientras se retiraba

-.¡espera!.- trato de alcanzarlo Natsu pero el chico desapareció

-¡ese maldito!.- dijo Kenichi apretando los puños de ira , Natsu simplemente se fue del lugar

-…"por que paso esto?"...Honoka…¿Dónde estas?...- dijo Hermit cuando cruzaba un puente y de repente Honoka apareció ante el

-…Nacchi…- dijo ella mirándolo con ojos lagrimosos , pero eran los de la verdadera Honoka , estaba vestida con un extraño traje negro adherido al cuerpo un una falda del mismo color con una abertura en donde va el ombligo y los pechos y una capa negra.

-.¡Honoka!..- dijo el e intento tocarla pero ella retrocedió

-..¡no!..no te acerques…- dijo ella y Natsu se detuvo sorprendido

-..Honoka….-

-…en cualquier momento…Humimnbird despertara….-

-…¿Humimnbird?...-

-…ella poseyó mi cuerpo…ahora esta durmiendo….por lo que no puede oírnos…pero cuando despierte entonces tomara control de mi cuerpo…por eso aproveche y vine a verte…- dijo ella sin mirarlo a la cara.

-…pero….-

-…yo…ya no puedo escapar de esto…por eso…es que…vine a despedirme…no puedo despedirme de mi Onii-chan porque estoy segura de que el vendrá a buscarme…-

-¡ no digas estupideces! Ten por seguro que si Shirahama no te busca lo are yo!- dijo el tomándola por el brazo

-.¡no lo entiendes! ¡ellos son tan fuertes como los maestros de mi Onii-chan ¡jamás podrás ganarles!.- dijo Honoka con desesperación

-¡entonces entrenare para ganarles!.-

-…eres…eres…un completo idiota….- dijo ella y empezó a llorar , Tanimoto la abrazo protectoramente

-.¡no!ah!.- se quejo Honoka y luego se separo bruscamente de el , era por que Humimnbird estaba tomando posesión del cuerpo de Honoka de nuevo

!.-

-..jejeje…i pensabas que te la dejaría fácil..- dijo ella saltando hasta un posted de electricidad.

-…maldita…- dijo enojado Hermit

-…dile a Shirahama Kenichi , que su hermana esta junto con Phantom….sayonara antiguo sexto puño…Hermit…- dijo ella con una sonrisa sínica y desapareció

-…Phantom…- susurro Natsu mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente por lo que Natsu tomo una decisión .

-…no me queda otra alternativa….- pensó el decidido

En el Ryouzanpaku

-..¡EH! Tanimoto-kun!.- dijo Kenichi sorprendido

-..quiero ser su discípulo por un tiempo… por favor…- pidió Natu y los demás estaban sorprendidos

-.¡pero Tanimoto-kun!¡aquí podrías morir!.- le dijo Kenichi un poco asustado

es posible, nuestros entrenamientos son muy rígidos…- dijo el maestro Koetsuji

-…no me importa….- dijo el decidido a serse fuerte a toda costa

-..¡de acuerdo!.- dijeron todos los maestros.

-.¿QUE?.- dijo Kenichi como piedra

-...mmm comensamos hoy si prefieres…- sugirió Ma sensei

-...si!.-

Luego de varias semanas dolorosas de entrenamientos forzosos

-…vaya , el es como Honoka ,…es mejor que Kenichi para aprender….- dijo Apachai ya que a Natsu casi lo mata solo dos veces , pero no tanto como a Kenichi

-…Honoka…- susurro Natsu , ahora era mas fuerte

-…¡voy a rescatar a Honoka!.- dijo Kenichi mientras se entrenaba arduamente

-…eh oído que Honoka esta en un grupo llamado Phantom…- dijo seriamente Natsu

-.¿Phantom?...- dijeron Kenichi y Miu

-..oh eh oído de ese misterioso grupo….- dijo el maestro Koetsuji

-.¿Que?.- dijeron los tres chicos jóvenes

-…se dice que son un grupo de personas que traen almas del inframundo….-

-¡ALMAS DEL INFRAMUNDO?.- dijeron sorprendidos Kenichi y Miu.

-…eso me consta…- dijo Natsu y pensó en la otra personalidad de Honoka

-…y se dice también que gracias a eso las personas que son poseídos por esos espíritus se convierten en super humanos…eso es lo que oí hablar a unos muchachos ….- termino de decir en maestro Koetsuji.

-…¡pero eso es peligroso!...meterse con cosas del otro mundo…..- dijo Kenichi un poco asustado.

-…Shirahama hay algo que aun no te eh dicho….- dijo Natsu mirándolo seriamente

-…¿Qué es?...-

-…uno de los espíritus del inframundo….poseyó a tu hermana…por eso se encuentra con esos tipos ahora mismo…- le dijo el y Kenichi se quedo horrorizado

-.¿¡Qué! ..- dijo exaltado

-…es un espidritu de una mujer que se hacia llamar Humimnbird….-

-…¿Humimnbird?...si mas lo recuerdo…escuche ese nombre hace muchos años atrás…- dijo el abuelo de Miu

-.¿DE VERDAD?.- dijo Kenichi

-...si…en las época antiguas …se decía que era una asesina muy famosa..pero luego fue capturada y condenada a morir…- dijo el anciano mientras lamia una paleta

-…Kenichi-kun..hay que tener mucho cuidado…esas cosas son muy peligrosas…- le dijo Miu seriamente

-…."Honoka…"…- pensó Natsu muy preocupado

* * *

><p><strong><em>pronto subire la conti<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

Ya Honoka estaba sentada junto con otros integrantes de Phanpom.

-..¿y bien..cuando comienza el ataque a los humanos?...- dijo Humimnbird

-…tranquila Humi-chan…- dijo Genkaku como un caballero y esta se enojo mucho

-..¡Sabes que odio que me llamen Humi-chan!...- contesto la chica totalmente enojada

-…¡Humimnbird…Genkaku!...- dijo el líder que era un anciano

-. Lo sentimos… Yamamoto-sama…- dijeron los dos con respeto.

-…ya falta poco… aun tenemos que encontrar cuerpos fuertes para nuestros camaradas…además…Shirahama Kenichi y sus amigos están dispuestos a destruir nuestra organización…-

-..lo se…viene por esta niña…Honoka…es la hermana menor de este tonto…- dijo Humimnbird señalándose a si misma

-.y por la misma razón…esa chica es un buen señuelo para atraerlos…tienen que destruirlos…o ellos nos destruirán a nosotros…-

-…¡pero no quiero abandonar este cuerpo…es muy poderoso , bello y muy sensual ,cualquier mujer querría ser como ella!.- se quejo la mujer

-…nadie ah dicho que la liberaríamos…solo que nos sirve como perfecto señuelo…-explico el anciano

-..es mejor asi...no voy a deshacerme tan fácilmente de ella…-dijo mas aliviada Humimnbird y luego se levanto.

-.¿donde vas?.- le pregunto Genkaku

-..voy a tomar un paseo…nos vemos.- dijo ella desapareciendo

-…tan rebelde como siempre…- dijo otra mujer mientras tomaba un sorbo de te , tenia el cabello rosado con ojos ambarinos y traía puesto casi el mismo traje que Honoka pero era mas serio y mas reservado.

-… tienes razón Konohana-san…si no cambia..y puede que por eso tengamos problemas …- dijo Genkaku sonriendo

-…dejala en paz , ella es muy difícil de controlar… y veamos que pasara luego..- dijo la chica

Mientras tanto Kenichi caminaba haciendo las compras con Miu.

-…Honoka….- suspiraba Kenichi y Miu se sentía muy mal por eso

-…¡me llamaban!.- dijo Honoka apareciendo ente ellos .

-.¡HONOKA!.- dijo Kenichi tratando de abrazarla

Kenichi-san!. –dijo Miu ya que presintió algo malo , y era justamente eso , Honoka le había dada una patada en la cara a Kenichi , el cajo fuertemente al suelo mientras le sangraba la boca y la nariz.

-..H-Honoka…¿p-por que?...- dijo el con dificultad

-..¿Estas bien Kenichi-san?...- dijo Miu ayudándolo a levantarse

-…jaja…no soy la misma…Onii-chan….- dijo ella Sínicamente

-…¡Humimnbird!..- dijo Natsu llegando al lugar , esta se volteo y suspiro

-…por dios…ya déjame en paz de una vez… me arruinas la diversión…- dijo ella mirándolo enojada

deja en paz a Honoka!.- dijo el y la hacia sonrió pícaramente y se acerco a el

-..ohhh…y porque estas tan interesado…yo creí que no te importaba esta mocosa…como tu solías decirle….- dijo pícaramente mientras se acercaba al rostro de Natsu.

-..¡eso no te interesa!..- le dijo el poniéndose en posición de batalla

-…oh planeas luchar contra mi….-

-.." lo siento Honoka pero si esto es necesario para traerte de vuelta…entonces…¡no durare! "…si…-

-..bueno acepto…pero no será aquí…-

-¡eh!.-

-…cuando tu y tus amigos llegen hacia nosotros..entonces…tu Tanimoto Natsu y yo…¡pelearemos a muerte!..- dijo ella decidia cosa que sorprendido a los tres chicos

-.¡una batalla a muerte , no no lo permitiré! .- dijo Kenichi tratando de levantarse pero Humimnbird uso las esposas espectrales para mantenerlo sujeto en el suelo

-. Tu cállate mal hermano…que prefiere estar con esa maldita pechugona que en vez de estar pendiente de su hermanita menor…porque muchas cosas malas podría pasarle…no es cierto..Nacchi…- dijo Humimnbird y esto último lo dijo pícaramente mirado hacia Natsu y este se enojo.

-..¿d-de que estas hablando?...- dijo Kenichi

-...ja ,ja ,¿ debería decírselo?...¿ tu que dices Nacchi?...decirle lo que paso entre Honoka y tu….- dijo ella mirándolo y este se puso nervioso

-.¡Callate!.-

-.¿ que esta pasando Tanimoto-kun? ,¿ que sucedió entre Honoka y tu?...- dijo el teniendo un muy mal presentimiento , Natsu solamente volteo el rostro , pues no se atrevía a decirle la verdad.

-…bien te lo diré yo….para que te atormentes para siempre…- dijo ella y Natsu trato de atacarla pero no para lastimarla si no para que no dijera nada

-. ¡No te atrevas!.- dijo este un poco desesperado

-..¡jajajajaj!¡Tanimoto-kun…como tu le dices…estuvo una noche de amor con tu querida hermanita…le arrebato todo rastro de pureza…- dijo ella y Kenichi se quedo totalmente sorprendido , sentía que su mundo se caía

-….Tanimoto-kun...y...Honoka…no , no , no , no ,¿¡NO PUEDE SER!..- decía Kenichi muy enojado .

-.¿como te atreves a decir eso?¡todo fue tu culpa!.- dijo Natsu y esta sonrió

-..bueno es cierto…lo acepto….yo inicie todo eso…pero…si de verdad considerabas a Honoka como una mocosa como tu tanto le decias, te hubieras detenido…pero no…ja , ja, ja...¡hiciste todo lo que querías con ella ajajajajaja!.- dijo ella con cara de sádica sin parar de reír , Kenichi se levanto rápidamente y cogió a Natsu de la camisa y lo alzo.

-.¿COMO TE ATREVISTE A HACERLE ESO A HONOKA?.- Kenichi estaba muy alterado y furioso

-…- Natsu no le decía absolutamente nada.

-.¡VAMOS DESTROCENSE UNO AL OTRO JAJAJA! .- decía ella muy emocionada y Miu le lanzo un ataque que Humimnbird logro esquivar .

-…eso fue sucio…-

-.¡Sucio es lo que tu estas haciendo!...h-hacer que Honoka-chan y Tanimoto-san….se u-unieran de esa forma no era lo correcto...Honoka-chan era muy joven para eso…- dijo ella un poco sonrojada

-… y provocar que Kenichi-san y Tanimoto-san se pelen entre ellos fue demasiado lo que has hecho..- termino de decir Miu muy enfadada

-…¿y eso qué?...esto no es nada a comparación con lo que eh hecho hace mas de 300 años atrás…- dijo ella peinándo el corto cabello de Honoka ( que estaba exactamente igual que antes) con las manos orgullosamente

-es hora de irme…adiós…-dijo Humimnbird desapareciendo

-..¡HERMIT BASTARDO!.- decía enojado Kenichi y Natsu se soltó bruscamente y se volteo para marcharse

-…di lo que quieras de mi…peor lo único que se es que yo amo a Honoka...por esa razón entre al dojo donde te entrenas…para poder recuperar Honoka…eso es todo… - dijo el marchándose , Kenichi se sintió un poco mal por como trato a Natsu , pero se sentía herido , su hermanita ya no era virgen y que Natsu al cual lo consideraba un amigo era el causante de eso ,y eso lo atormentaba.

-…Kenichi-san…- dijo Miu preocupada por el

-…creo que no debí de actuar de esa forma…- dijo Kenichi un poco triste

-…tuviste una razón para acerlo…-

-…si pero…aunque haya pasado eso…necesito la ayuda de Tanimoto-kun y de lo de mas para poder rescatar a Honoka…- Y Miu sonrió

-.¡si! deben trabajar juntos y así podrán traer a Honoka-chan de vuelta…" pero no será tan fácil"…-

-.¡si!.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Escribi estos capis muy rapido , lo mas que pude ^^U<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

Tanimoto caminaba con su traje de Hermit decidido a enfrentarse a Humimnbird para traer de regreso a Honoka , pero se encuentra con Kenichi y Miu

-...etto...Tanimoto-kun necesito hablar contigo…- dijo Kenichi peor este siguip su camino

-.¿para que?...todo lo que me querías decir…lo dijiste ayer…asi que no hay nada de que hablar…-

-.¡Tanimoto-kun yo no me opongo a tu relación con Honoka!.- dijo Kenichi y Natsu se paro en seco y lo volteo a ver

-.¿que?.-

-…vamos Kenichi-san..- dijo Miu dándole ánimos

-…Tanimoto-kun…lamento lo de ayer…no debí reaccionar de esa manera…yo lo siento…-

-. No tienes que disculparte , lo que dijiste era cierto….-

-...aun asi no puedo evitar decirlo….ademas necesito tu ayuda …para salvar a mi hermana…-

-...si es para salvar a Honoka nunca diría que no….- dijo este suspirando

-.¡vaya al fin se reconciliaron!.- dijo Takeda que estaba acompañado por , Kisara , Siegfried , Ukita y Thor ah y por Niijima el alien

-...vaya no sabia que Hermit era un pedófilo esto es bueno…jijijij.- dijo Niijima riéndose mientras escribía eso como apuntes en su diario cibernético (Qué no se ni que es) cosa que recibió una buena golpiza por parte de Natsu.

-.¡para que lo sepas solo es tres años menor que yo y eso no me hace un pedófilo maldito alien!.- dijo este mientras lo pateaba con gran fuerza.

los ayudaremos a rescatar a la nueva pechugona…- dijo Kisara

-. Oh es cierto Honoka-chan en tan poco tiempo se convirtió en todo un bombón …¡que suerte tiene Tanimoto-kun!- dijo Takeda sonriendo cosa que hizo enojar un poco a Natsu pero por lo primero que dijo

que el rival es muy fuerte…- dijo Thor emocionado

nos enfrentamos a cosas que no son ni de este mundo.- dijo Miu un poco seria

-.¡ohhh esto es aun mas interesante , como será la melodía de un espíritu ya quiero escucharlo!.- dijo Siegfried mientras cantaba y se expresaba a su modo

es hora de ponernos en marcha .- dijo Kenichi y asi llegaron a la guarida de Phanton , que era un enorme mansión.

-..oh...legaron señor…-dijo Genkaku al anciano líder

-...comience la operación…- dijo el viejo y los 4 integrantes que estaban en esa mesa se fueron

-...aqui debe ser….- dijo Kenichi

-….llegaron…-dijo Humimbird y Natsu se acercó a ella

-...oh no tan rápido , aquí no…sígueme …- dijo ella saltando por el techo y este simplemente también la siguió por los techos de la mansión

-...Tanimoto-kun…espero que no le haga ningún daño a Honoka…- dijo Kenichi proecupado puesto que ya sabia como luchaba el rubio

Kenichi-san…el debe saber que hacer…- dijo Miu y los demás chicos se fueron a dentro de esa enorme mansión

ahora debemos vencer al jefe y asi acabar con todo este tormento..- dijo Takeda

-...¡si!.-

-. Lo siento mucho pero no podemos dejar que sigan….- dijo Genkaku acompañado por Konohana y otro hombre muy musculoso que se llamaba Seji

-...jeje esto sera interesante….- dijo Takeda

-...tendán que vencernos si quieren llegar hasta el jefe…-

Mientras tando Humimnbird y Tanimoto llegaron al patio trasero de la mansión extremadamente grande

-...es hora de luchar…- dijo Humimbird y se quito su traje para quedarse simplemente con uno de combate que estaba adherido al cuerpo que era muy parecido al de Miu pero era negro.

-. No tendré piedad.- dijo de una vez

espero que eso sea cierto…- dijo ella y empezó el ataque Tanimoto la atacaba pero ella lo esquivaba muy fácilmente haciendo maniobras que a Tanimoto se le hacia difícil leer

-." Su cuerpo es muy flexible!".- pensó este hasta que le acento un golpe pero este solo consiguió destrozarle la ropa por la parte de los pechos.

-.¿ohh tan ansioso estas? entonces te daré una pequeña lección .- dijo esta y le dio una patada justo en el estomago y esta tenia una enorme fuerza que hasta lo mando a volar y Tanimoto escupió sangre

-."q-que fuerza….definitivamente es como si no fuera humana"…- pensó este levantándose

-.¡vamos dame algo de diversión!.- dijo ella con cara de aburrimiento

-…que decepi- no pudo terminar de decir algo por que recibió un fuerte ataque por parte de Natsu que a duras penas logro esquivar dañándole mas la ropa dejándola semidesnuda.

me tomaste por sorpresa….entonces si estamos asi…- dijo ella apareciendo por atrás de el y puso sus piernas alrededor de el cogió los brazos de el y los puso detrás inmovilizándolo.

-..tsk…maldita…- se quejo el rubio

…silencio…no deberías insultar a tu amaba .- dijo ella sonriendo siniestramente

-. A la única persona a la que podría decir que es Mi amaba es a Honoka no a ti bastarda asesina .- dijo el finalmente pidiéndose liberar poniendo toda su fuerza en sus brazos

-. Oh baje la guardia .- dijo la chica

-...¡esta vez! Si acertare .- Hermit estaba apunto de acertarle un golpe que podría ser fatal para Honoka pero por un momento vio a la verdadera Honoka por lo que se detuvo en seco

-...tonto ,otra vez dejando que tus sentimientos se antepongan en la lucha , eso causara tu perdición.- dijo Humimnbird dándole un golpe en la nuca que casi fue fatal para el este comenzó a escupir mas sangre

-."si esto sigue asi…nunca la derrotare…Concéntrate Natsu…tienes que derrotarla…o nunca mas podrás volver a ver a Honoka...una vez perdi a mi hermana Kaede..¡no pienso dejar que nadie me arrebate a alguien mas que amo!"..-pensó detenidamente, respiro hondo.

ya me estoy aburriendo creí que serias mucho mas divertido…pero me equivoque …te daré una oportunidad…ríndete o muere….- dijo la chica con una misteriosa pero peligrosa aura rodeándola

-...no digas estupideces…no me rendiré nunca….- y la chica resoplo

-. Bueno intentaba ser amable pero…es hora de morir…- Humimnbird y salto muy alto para atinarle un golpe que de seguro mataría a Natsu pero Natsu lo esquivo , la tomo bruscamente por los hombros.

-..¡HONOKA REACCIONAAA!.- dijo dándole un fuerte golpe con la frente en la frente de ella cosa que hizo un gran impacto se choque

-…Nachhi….- dijo la verdadera Honoka con unas lagrimas en los ojos mientras caía al suelo pero Natsu la sujeto para que no se hiciera daño evitando la caída contra el pedimento .

vio que una luz salió del cuerpo de Honoka , era el alma de Humimbird

-…hiciste bien…Tanimoto Natsu…- dijo ella antes de desaparecer y este simplemente sonrió.

...ah...…- Honoka comenzó a despertar

-...Honoka!.-

..duele…- dijo ella sobándose la cabeza

-"que bueno que estas bien".- Honoka se levanto y vio las heridas de Natsu

-.¡te dije que no vinieras!...esas heridas…¿te las hice yo?.- dijo ella apunto de llorar mientras lo tocaba

-…eso no tiene importancia ahora…- dijo Natsu

-.¿¡como que no!.- dijo ella enojada inflando los cachetes y este sonrio peor luego le cojio un intenso dolor en las costillas

-...diablos…-

-.¡Nacchi ¿Estas bien?.- dijo ella cogiéndolo

-…estoy bien…-

-. No seas tonto….- dijo ella colocándolo en su espalda y cargándolo en peso

-.¿¡Qué estas haciendo!.- dijo este muy avergonzado de que una chica tenga que cargar con el

-. Callate…tu me salvaste asi que…tengo que hacer lo mismo…- dijo ella y comenzó a caminar , la verdad no tenia ninguna dificultad , ella se había vuelto muy fuerte.

-...je no quiero que tu hermano y los otros inútiles se rían de mi…asi que bájame - dijo este un poco enojado cosa que alerto a Honoka

-.¿!espera Onii-chan y sus amigos están aquí? .- dijo ella muy preocupada

-...insistieron en venir …-entonces Honoka lo bajo suavemente

-...por fin .- pero la chica salió corriendo a Toda velocidad

-.¡Honoka!.-

-." Tengo que salvar a Onii-chan y a los demás…están corriendo peligro"..- pensó ella preocupada mientras era perseguida por Natsu

* * *

><p><em><strong>tan pronto como pueda subire la conti ,no olviden los reviews ^_^ <strong>_


End file.
